Four times the pleasure
by phantomzombie
Summary: For TreeFiddy04. After a double date, Stan and Kyle have one more surprise for Wendy and Bebe. Lemon Ahead. Characters are adults.


**Stan and Wendy's house- Night. Stan, Kyle, Wendy and Bebe walk in through the door after seeing a Broadway musical.**

Wendy: Well, that was such a lovely outing.

Bebe: Thanks for organising it, boys.

Stan: Our pleasure Wendy, Bebe.

**Wendy and Bebe start going to the bathroom.**

Stan: Oh, and we have one more surprise. You and Bebe meet Kyle and I in the Master Bedroom in 10 minutes. You should get ready.

Wendy: I like the sound of that.

Stan: And you're gonna get what you deserve.

**Stan gives her a slap on the ass; Wendy giggles and follows Bebe to the bathroom.**

**10 Minutes Later, Stan and Kyle are in the Master Bedroom, lying on the bed in their boxers, waiting for the girls. The door opens, and Wendy and Bebe enter, wearing see-through nighties. Stan and Kyle turn red, and can't stop staring.**

Bebe: You two look so adorable right now.

**Stan and Kyle just watch as Wendy and Bebe walk towards the bed after closing the door. Then without warning, they take the nighties off, dropping them to the floor, leaving the two girls completely nude. The two girls crawl onto the bed, approach Stan and Kyle, and make out with them. They look down and see two tents pitched up in their boxers. They took****their boxers down, freeing their hard penises and leaving them naked too.**

**Wendy and Bebe get between their legs, and clamp their mouths around their boyfriends' rock-hard cocks. Stan and Kyle watch as Wendy and Bebe suck their cocks; then they look at each other and fist-bump. After a few moments of blowjob, Stan and Kyle cum into their girls' mouths.**

Stan: Do you think our cum tastes better than the dinner, girls?

Bebe: They're both tasty.

**Wendy and Bebe change positions, so now they're lying on the bed, as Stan and Kyle get between their legs, smell their pussies, and lick them. Wendy and Bebe are driven to lust, and after several moments, cum. Stan and Kyle come up with dirty faces, which their girls happily lick off.**

Wendy: There's one part you're forgetting, boys.

Kyle: What do you mean?

Bebe: Our boobs. Suck em.

**Stan and Kyle kiss their girls, working down from their lips, across their jawline, to the area between their mounds. They each cup the right boob and suck the left one like a baby. Wendy and Bebe moan in pleasure. Stan and Kyle even gently bite down on the nipples with their teeth. They repeat this to the right boob and cup the left boob in their hands.**

Wendy: Stan, I'm gonna shoot!

Bebe: Me to!

**Stan and Kyle paused and backed away, just as Wendy and Bebe shot up milk from their tits. Stan and Kyle lick it off, then kiss their (Wendy and Bebe) boobs, making them blush.**

Bebe: That was awesome foreplay. Now for the main event.

Kyle: Okay, baby. But me and Stan have something to say.

Stan: We're gonna make you girls the dominant ones.

**Wendy and Bebe grin, and then they change positions with their boys yet again. The two girls grab condom packets, tear them open, and place them on their boys. Then Wendy gets on top of Stan and Bebe gets on top of Kyle; they lower themselves onto the boys and the boys enter their pussies.**

**Wendy and Bebe start riding their boys, moving up and down. Stan and Kyle try to move in time with them, as they watch their boobs bounce. They put their hands on their girlfriends' boobs and massage them. Wendy and Bebe moan louder, and then, all four of them cum. The girls get off their boys and lie down between them; Stan and Kyle peel off the condoms, get off the bed and throw them into the trash can. Stan turns out the light, then he and Kyle get back into bed with Wendy and Bebe, and make out with them. Pulling the covers over, the two couples fall asleep; Stan and Wendy are cuddling each other, as are Kyle and Bebe.**

**The next morning, they're seen still sleeping naked. Bebe and Kyle stir, followed by Stan and Wendy.**

Bebe: What an amazing night. Kyle, write to the penthouse forum. And don't leave out a single steamy detail baby.

Kyle: I won't leave out anything.

**Kyle gets out of the bed and walks downstairs to the dining room, still naked. He returns with his laptop. He opens Penthouse forum and writes their nightly activities. Once he's done, he, Bebe, Stan and Wendy just nap in the bed.**

**Later, Kyle and Bebe part ways and go off to their homes, while Stan and Wendy relax on their couch, joined by their Golden Retriever Puppy.**

**The End**


End file.
